


Road trip

by Nightworldlove



Series: Korrasami week '14 [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Book 3. Korra's recovery is going really well and her and Asami go on a road trip together, although not everything goes as originally planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road trip

**Author's Note:**

> The sixth prompt(/entry) for Korrasami week 2014! Came out (a little) different than expected, but I’m satisfied with the outcome nonetheless.
> 
> I hasn’t been beta’d yet, but I want to thank crackpairingprincess in advance, she’s amazing and I’m happy to have her as my beta-reader! ;D

    A heavy sigh stopped Asami’s hands from moving, the non-bender stood straight and turned around. She looked at Korra, the Avatar, who was in front of the big window. A forced smile appeared on the Avatar’s face, but Asami saw right through it.

   “Korra,” Asami started, walking towards her. “You don’t have to pretend, it’s _okay_. With me you don’t have to wear that mask, you know that, right?” she continued. Again, Korra let out a sigh, this time followed by a nod.

   “I know…”

   “Don’t take this the wrong way, but… I’d rather have you using that energy on—“

   “Getting better?” Korra interrupted. Asami closed her mouth and nodded with a little smile, Korra had gotten much better already; the Avatar was standing on her own two feet and walking again. She’d gotten stronger and had grown mentally, unlike her hair; which had been cut short a while ago. Asami was proud of her friend, she had made so much progress, it was quite amazing actually. Months had passed and Asami had arranged this trip for the two of them, to take Korra’s mind off of things and take her away from the place they stayed all this time.

   “Exactly. And I am convinced that this trip will be good for us both, so what do you say, shall we go?” Asami put her hand on Korra’s shoulder and smiled. Korra formed a little smile and nodded, letting Asami’s arm wrap around her waist for support if it was needed.

   “Thanks, Asami,” Korra whispered, then used all her focus on walking. She wanted to get back to being her old self, so she could carry all the stuff to the car like she would’ve done if… The Avatar shook her head, shaking the thoughts off. No ifs and buts, she’d get there. She had found a tiny bit of hope again, with the help of Asami.

   “No need to thank me, that’s what friends are for,” Asami replied, her voice sounded off as she said the word ‘friends’, because it felt like she wasn’t being honest. Which was actually kind of true, although Korra had no idea.

 

   The last bit of their stuff was put in the trunk of the car, it was completely stuffed. “There, all packed and ready to go!” Asami said with a smile as she shut the trunk with some effort. She turned around as she felt a large hand on her shoulder, Tenzin looked at her with an expression that said more than words could.

   “Be careful, if anything happens—“

   “We _will_ contact you over the radio, don’t worry Tenzin. I wouldn’t dare to let _anything bad_ happen to Korra,” Asami interrupted without being impolite. The airbending master nodded and stepped back as his three oldest children rushed over to the car and hugged Asami.

   “We’ll miss you,” Jinora said with a little smile, then got over to the car’s passenger’s side. “Korra, enjoy your trip, okay?” she said and hugged the Avatar. Korra nodded, the corners of her lips curling up slightly. She put the palm of her hand on top of Jinora’s head, which was no longer bald; the hair started growing back a while ago. Jinora now had a short spike-ish haircut, which make her look quite similar to her grandfather according to firelord Zuko’s stories.

   “I will try, you take care of Naga for me,” Korra replied, knowing Jinora would definitely take good care of the polar bear-dog. “Oh—!” she gasped for air as Ikki and Meelo bumped into her and literally knocked the air out of her.

   “Ikki, Meelo! Be careful!” Tenzin warned them, Jinora pulled at their shirts and removed them from the Avatar.

   “Sorry Korra, I just… I’m going to miss you,” Ikki apologized.

   “Me too!” Meelo joined in. Korra put an arm around all three young airbenders and waved at the others. She noticed Bolin and Mako standing not too far from Asami, she caught Bolin’s attention and was glad she saw him walking towards her. As the young airbenders also took notice of thisl, they ran over towards Asami to say goodbye to her as well.

   “You’re lucky, going on a trip, you sure there isn’t any room left in your bag?” Bolin said and actually made Korra chuckle, which caused Bolin to smile widely. “No? Ah, too bad. Guess you’ll got to have fun for both me and you than!” He patted Korra on the shoulder before he gently pulled her into a hug, crouching so they were on the same level. “But on a more serious note, Korra. You deserve this and I wish you an incredible trip,” Bolin continued, released Korra again and got back onto his feet and making room for his brother.

   “Hey Korra,” Mako started, only looking her in the eyes for a second or two. It was still hard for him, whenever he hugged her there was this tension in his body. “I wanted to say…” A silence followed and Bolin elbowed Mako in the side. “Yeah eh, enjoy the trip…” he just stood there, avoiding Korra’s eyes.

   “… Thanks Mako,” Korra replied and was a little disappointed as he turned around and walked back towards the others.

   “Sorry about that Korra, he’s just…” Bolin sighed and shook his head.

   “I think I understand, but thanks anyway. Promise me to look after him, okay?” Bolin nodded and spread out his arms again, offering Korra another hug.

   “Pabu and I miss you already,” he sighed and saw the Avatar smile as he stood straight again, smiling himself in response. “See you in a while, Water tribe girl.”

   “See you then, earth guy,” Korra said and waved as he joined the rest of the group. Asami got in the driver’s seat and fastened her belt, then turned to look at Korra.

   “Ready?”

   “Yeah. I’m _ready_ ,” Korra answered and waved one last time as they drove off towards the harbor.

 

   The wind played with Korra’s hair, making several strands of the brown hair dance and sway. Korra had her eyes closed, chin leaning on her right arm which hung outside over the rolled down window. The top was down too, since the weather and temperature allowed it. The Avatar let her thoughts roam and didn’t spent too much attention on it, refusing to let her seemingly good mood get spoiled by them.

   Asami glanced sideways, smiling at the view of Korra dozing off. It was that she had to keep her eyes on the road, but the engineer could easily look at Korra for hours, like she’d done in the first weeks of Korra’s recovery. Asami stayed with the Avatar the first two weeks after the fight with the Red Lotus, being there for her friend when she’s wake up from another nightmare. Asami had slept very few hours during those weeks, watching Korra sleep and be ready for whenever Korra needed her after a nightmare. The Future Industries CEO had pushed all of her own problems and worries aside, giving her all to be there for her friend, who was more important at that moment.

   A sigh slipped through the red painted lips and Asami gear shifted back a gear as the road became steeper, leading only to their first stop. But it would be worth it, the engineer was sure of it; she just hoped her plan would work.

 

As they came to a stop, Korra’s eyes fluttered and the Avatar woke up with a yawn. She stretched her body and her arms above her, as she settled into her seat normally again she turned head and faced the engineer.

   “Why we stopping, we there already?” Korra asked, followed by another yawn. Asami sighed and shook her head.

   “Not yet, seems like car trouble…” Asami answered, letting out another sigh.

   “But, you can fix it. Right?” Korra smiled, but the smile faded as she noticed Asami’s expression.

   “I can try, but… Not so sure about it though,” Asami responded, got out of the car and opened the hood to see what she could do. Korra decided she wouldn’t be of any help with her lack of knowledge about Sato mobiles, or actually cars in general; so she stayed in the car instead.

   After a while, boredom got the best of the Avatar and she leaned her head out of the car and asked the Future Industries CEO if she could find the problem and if it was fixable.

   “I’m almost scared to say this, but—“

   “I’ll take that as a ‘no’. So, now what?” Korra interrupted and crossed her arms over her chest. As she saw Asami’s expression when she had closed the hood of the car, Korra realized how annoyed her voice sounded. “Sorry! I didn’t mean it like that, it’s not your fault,” she apologized, guilt pinching inside her.

   “It’s alright, I don’t like it either… But I wanted to show you something, I think we can get there on foot.” Korra frowned at that. “It’s not too far.”

   “You sure? I mean, I don’t mind but what if I can’t get that far?” The Avatar snorted at the image that filled her mind. “Were you going to carry me?” Asami looked her right in the eyes with a dead serious face.

   “If I have to, yes,” Asami said, silencing the other girl. “You coming?” A smile convinced Korra to get out of the Sato mobile, with a sigh, to follow Asami. Apparently the engineer had forgotten to mention that it was uphill, which meant walking was more intense than usual.

 

   “Are you okay? We can take a break if you want?”Asami prompted, coming to a stop. Korra was sweaty and had difficulty to keep up with Asami, who walked quite slowly already. But as the Avatar reached her, she shook her head; stubborn as ever. “Korra, don’t be foolish,” Asami muttered, a worried expression on her face.

   “Okay, maybe you’re right. Let’s have a break,” Korra said, giving in. To Asami this only showed the Avatar’s growth, because a few months ago Korra would’ve kept her foot down and ignored the advice. “Wait, isn’t everything in the c—“

   “Korra, I thought you knew me better,” Asami teased and held up the bag she’d taken with them. It had enough food and water in it for the both of them to last until after sundown.

   “You’re amazing, Asami. You always think about everything, don’t you?” Korra smiled and gratefully took the sandwich and bottle of water from Asami.

   “That’s part of my job,” she replied, trying to hide the blush on her face by turning away from Korra. “Anyway, we’re almost there.”

   “’Sami? Were you blushing…?” Korra asked, amused.

   “Wait, what? No!” This only caused Asami to get even more flustered than she already was, not really helping her in this situation.

   “I think you _were_ blushing, Asami Sato…” Korra teased, a grin tugging on her lips. “Aw, come on! It’s cute, nothing to be ashamed of.” That too, wasn’t helping Asami to stop blushing; it only increased. “Are you getting flustered? How come? Because of me?” Korra scooted over to where Asami sat and poked the non-bender in the upper arm.

   Asami felt her heart pounding in her chest, as if it was ready to jump out. Her mind was reeling, her stomach aching from the tingling feeling inside it. She mentally _begged_ Korra to stop, fearing that if the Avatar didn’t, she wouldn’t be able to keep herself in much longer.

“Let’s continue, if we keep up the pace we’ll get there and be back at the car before the sun starts to set,” Asami rushed, in order to try and save herself. It worked; the Avatar stopped abruptly and lowered her hand which she’d poked the engineer with.

   “Oh, okay. If you want to show me that thing, whatever it is, so badly…” The sound of Korra’s voice almost broke Asami’s heart, it sounded … disappointed? Asami wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing, but she knew that if she hadn’t stopped Korra she would’ve _definitely_ blurted stuff out she’d probably regret later. Asami bit her lower lip and tried to get a grip of herself, pushing the feelings inside her away.

 

   They climbed up the mountain further, Asami now supporting Korra because the path was just too steep for the Avatar to walk without support. The awkward silence stretched on and Asami blamed herself for it, she questioned if she shouldn’t have stopped Korra. Although she _knew_ that she’d confessed everything then and there if she hadn’t stopped the Avatar. She was glad to see they’d reached the top, the view was absolutely breathtaking and stretched on endlessly.

   “I understand now why you wanted to show me this so badly…” Korra mumbled as she saw the view, fascinated by it. Semi-transparent far away mountains, a river stretching on to the horizon, various number of different animals scattered around the landscape far below them… It was absolutely mesmerizing, it even caused Korra to almost get emotional. “It’s beautiful…”

   “Thank you, you too…” Asami mumbled, completely in awe with the landscape that had golden highlights because of the sunlight.

   “… Thanks…” Asami turned her face towards Korra’s and then realized her mistake. She gasped, almost letting go of Korra on accident.

   “Oh! Sorry, I didn’t— I mean, I meant the—“

   “The view? Asami, _I’m_ in your view too.” Asami stuttered and stumbled in protest, but Korra shook her head. “No more excuses,” Korra said. She took Asami’s face between her palms gently and got up to her tippy toes, pressing her lips onto Asami’s.

   The engineer froze as she felt Korra’s lips against hers, her heart stopping and restarting, continuing to beat at a out of control pace. As Korra’s tongue brushed over Asami’s lower lip, she gave in automatically. It felt like she was melting internally, her legs and knees weakening and about to give out.

   “Careful now, we still need to get back to the car later,” Korra breathed against Asami’s lips with an amused grin. She stretched out one hand to the side, making a lifting gesture with it; earthbending a column out of the ground behind them. It had the perfect height, instead of falling, Asami landed onto the rock on her buttocks. Korra sat down next to the engineer and chuckled at Asami’s flustered face.

   “How’d you—?!”

   “I’m not stupid, Asami. I notice more than you think,” Korra interrupted, answering Asami’s unfinished question. “I’m glad that I agreed to go on this road trip with you.” Asami blinked a few times, still not fully recovered from the shock, even though it was a pleasant one.

   “… Me too,” Asami muttered, glancing down at her boots.

   “Good, because I think this road trip will be good for both of us.” Korra took Asami’s hand in her own and kissed the back of Asami’s hand, blushing a little herself.

   “I think so, too,” Asami agreed, leaning over to steal another kiss from the Avatar; looking forward to the rest of their trip even more than she did before.


End file.
